Cemetery Drive
by missezlovett
Summary: Don't get me wrong, I was totally psyched, but I honestly didn't know what to think. There I was, standing in front of these creepy black gates, about to enter a pitch dark cemetery with my best friend… I was with Duncan. I had nothing to be afraid of.
1. Gwen

_TWOSHOT_

_Just to get it out of my system, because if I don't, I'll end up taking it out on one of my other fics, and I don't want that. Let's pray I don't have to wait much longer for that commercial to become a reality._

_Oh, a bit of naughty language and that's about it. :)_

****

_R&R_

* * *

**Gwen**

So I'm sitting there in my room, on my big bed, waiting for a text that would either make or break my relationship with Trent. We'd been going strong for months, but now… I wasn't so sure.

See, at school, everyone had their clique… and every clique had their opinion on rumors and whether they were real or not. And rumors had ruined my life… so of course, they would ruin the only relationship I'd ever had in high school.

Trent was in the band, and he played electric and acoustic in all of the school plays. He asked me out to one of the school dances, but I turned him down. Luckily, I found out it had been a prank, courtesy of Geoff and his dick friends. Geoff and DJ were like, the biggest jocks in the world and they ran the school...Pranks being their personal favorite pastime. Trent and those two grew up together, and they still hung out, so it would only be fair that the prank of the month would go to charming little Trent.

But unlike Geoff, Trent had a conscience, and when he found out that I knew all about their little prank to throw water balloons at Goth girl, he apologized and asked me out for real. I wouldn't have said yes… but his eyes looked sincere… So I agreed. Turns out, we had a lot in common. We both liked Blue, we both liked Alternative Rock and Screamo, he thought I was hot, and I thought he was gorgeous… so it didn't take long until we started going out.

And it didn't take long for Heather, Queen Bee, and head of the Plastics, to spread a nasty rumor that she and Trent had had a hot and sticky make out session under the dock at Geoff's beach bash… That I wasn't invited to. I quickly caught wind thanks to Duncan. He'd been at the party, thanks to his connections.

My best friend Duncan was one of the most important assets to the school. He was the big Kahuna. Duncan served at least three fourth's of the whole school with the best weed in Canada. One of his older brother's grew the stuff, and Duncan knew exactly where he hid it. His mother was also on crazy pills, so he jacked her meds and sold them off to kids who needed a kick in their step… or who had trouble sleeping.

Anyways, Duncan told me all about Heather's rumor, and when he went to interrogate Trent… Well, let's just say he didn't deny it.

So, back to me, on my bed, waiting for a text.

I decided against calling him, because I didn't want Trent to hear my shaky voice if he decided to break up with me. Text breakups were dumb, yeah, but everyone who's ever acknowledged my existence knows I'm not a very sociable person, so it seemed right.

I asked Trent if the rumors were true.

He wrote back, _**What rumors?**_

G -** The ones about you and Heather.**

This is where I started off. It'd been ten whole minutes and he still hadn't written back.

T -_** No baby of course not! Never!**_

G -** Really?**

T -**_ For sure! Id never do that to u babe!_**

_G -_** Yeah, Trent? Well, I guess you were too damn busy making out with Heather, because Lindsay took fucking pictures, asshole.**

I wanted to believe him so badly, but… He was lying though his teeth, and I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand _him_. How could he have the nerve to even do that? I deserved so much better!

T -_** SHE kissed ME Gwen! I didnt do anything!**_

G -**I don't care anymore, Trent. The fact that you lied is enough. A simple "I'm sorry" could've fixed ****this.**

It was true. That's why I didn't have many friends. If I had too many, I'd let them walk all over me. If Trent had fessed up and told the truth, I would have forgiven him… Because I was an idiot.

T -_** No babe cmon, I'm sorry!**_

G -** No. This conversation is over and so are we.**

And there went any chance I ever had at a normal relationship in high school.

_Good luck finding another Trent._ I thought to myself, deleting his number off my phone with no mercy. It didn't matter though… I had it recorded in my mind. My mom called me downstairs for dinner, so I had to swallow down the tears I was about to let out and save them for dessert.

I came down to my mom who was wearing her happy little apron and cooking happy little steak with her happy little smile. I looked down and saw my happy little brother playing with his happy little game and wished I could be in Happy Little LaLa Land like them, instead of Shitsville.

My mom noticed I looked gloomier than normal and asked me what was wrong. I didn't want to talk about it so I shook my head.

"Mom, I'm not that hungry. I'll eat later."

She nodded at me, her big curly hair bouncing as she did so. I went upstairs again, trying my best not to cry. The darkness embraced me and my tears.

I spent about two hours in my room, crying. My pillows absorbed the tears until I had none left and almost as if answering the Batman signal, Duncan was climbing into my room through my window, cracking some bad joke about Heather and her terrible haircut. It wouldn't take long for him to notice my tearstained face.

"Shit, babe, you okay?" He muttered. I could hear the grin wiping off his face, turning into a worried frown as he walked over to my crying figure.

"…You were right." I said into into one of my pillows, looking up at his grimace and his green hair.

"If this is about that fag, I recommend you stop crying. He's not worth your tears." Duncan scowled.

"…I'll never get another boyfriend." I whined, another fresh tear running down my face.

"I'm a boy… and your friend." Duncan inquired, smirking as he made himself comfortable in my big bed.

"God, I feel so stupid. I knew he was lying… but, just the fact that he lied about it, just… UGH!" I groaned, rubbing my face so Duncan wouldn't see. He wasn't so good with tears.

"Okay, look. Quit yapping about it and move on."

"Says the guy who stayed home for a week after Courtney broke it off for calling her 'babe'." I mocked, expecting Duncan's rough tone to tell me to get over it.

"Shut the hell up, Gwendolyn! Courtney was… different."

"Yeah, if by different you mean she wore a chastity belt?" The girl was a total prude. Which was the only reason she played hard-to-get… Fucking tease. What a pathetic way to get guys. Well, I guess Courtney was the exception, because when you had no personality to work with, hard-to-get was the only thing that was going to get you anywhere…

But the thing I didn't get was that Duncan hated drama… which is why it always confused me when I thought about how he got with Courtney. She was Heather's right hand man, and pure evil. Smart, pretty, and a total bitch… the usual. But a total goody goody. So when Duncan pulled out the charm and bad boy act, she ate it up.

But Duncan let himself get whipped. After that, they were on and off for ages… until Courtney broke it off when Duncan began breaking her rules. But that's what he was made for. Breaking rules.

He was doing it now... Breaking at least six without even knowing.

1. Being out past his curfew.  
2. Being in my house.  
3. Not wiping his shoes.  
4. Not using the front door.  
5. Being in my room, on my bed.  
6. Climbing into my bed and cuddling up to me like it's all good.

And it _was_ all good, because Duncan's spiked up head digging into my stomach as his arms wrapped around my waist was exactly what I needed to bring me back to earth.

"Gwendolyn! Are you going to eat dinner!" My mother yelled, worried.

"Later mom!" I yelled back, my hand stroking Duncan's primped up hair. I wondered why he didn't just give up on the Mohawk and cut it off, but he insisted it made him look frightening. It didn't.

"Wanna go see Bloodbath VI with me?" Duncan quirked, his chin above my belly button as he looked up at me.

"Hell yeah. When?" I said, knowing it was all a ploy to get me to cheer up.

"…Later tonight…When we're not supposed to be out." My punk friend muttered, winking at me.

I nodded, giving him my million dollar smile, even though it was totally fake. He knew it, but I guess he'd let it slide as he hopped off of me. Sometimes, I wondered why I wasn't with _him_ instead of Trent…

"I'll call you. Now go eat, you look thinner than my dad's hair."

Then he said something like that and I remembered. Duncan was a fucking idiot.

But he was my idiot.

…

So after Duncan left, I ate dinner, my mother watching me to make sure I ate it all. I went back upstairs and turned off the lights, tricking her into believing I was asleep. My little brother George knew what I was up to, but he would back me up. George knew exactly how to distract my mother.

I pulled on some fishnet stockings, pulling my cute little black skirt over them. It covered up everything, unless I decided to bend down... or climb something. I had trouble choosing in between my purple tank top, or my blue corset, so I settled on the tank, because it was easier to pull on and off. I didn't know why I was thinking over my choice of clothing so much, but then again, I usually did all the time.

I texted Duncan that I was ready to go as I covered my eyes with eyeliner and mascara, then ran a smooth stick of blue lipstick over my plump, pale lips.

D – _**be there in 5 min.**_

Duncan never lied. In less than a few minutes, I could hear the faint growl of his motorcycle coming down the road, stopping three houses behind mine. I tugged on my black chunky boots, not caring anymore as I flung myself out the window and down the tree in front of it, every branch growing out of it helping me down like a ladder. Duncan was watching me in case I fell… I could feel those blue eyes staring me down… Looking at my totally visible ass.

Once I got down, I ran up to his bike, mounting it quickly to make our getaway.

We succeeded, like always, and we got to the town's Drive-In Theater. We didn't have money for movie tickets, so Duncan took a detour and got us great seats for free. We sat up by a hill that stood next to the Theater, on a park bench that looked down at the parking lot full of people. There was no one around, and I wondered how no one had found the spot yet.

"Is this where you take all your dates?" I asked, because it seemed like a nice secluded area… A place for Duncan to work his charm and show off his sweet side.

"Only the freaky ones. After the movie, I usually take them down to the graveyard, convince them I'm a vampire and have dirty sex with them… then they disappear…" He muttered, eyes plastered to the screen as the killer in the movie pulled out a cleaver, killing the woman he was painting.

I scoffed, because we both knew it was a fib. Duncan could never find any girls that would suit his taste. They were either too thin, too ugly, too fat, or too greasy… He always found something wrong with all of them, so he stayed single. Then Courtney came along with her stubborn nature and it was as if he'd never seen a headstrong girl before.

Whenever I tried to convince him that she was evil, he reminded me that Courtney had freckles… Which was the only thing none of his past girlfriends had had.

I simply thought it was his way of blocking out the negatives, because he didn't want to break it off with her… but she ended up beating him to it.

He reacted to my scoff, grinning. "What? None of your boyfriends ever take you to a-" Duncan cut himself short, remembering that I had just broken up with my only boyfriend a few hours ago. He quickly brushed it off, catching my attention as he pointed to the screen, making me watch the killer turn into some vampire thing and suck the naked chick dry, then push her into a tank of wax.

"…No. Trent didn't know me _that_ well." I replied, dropping my head onto his shoulder. He took it, even though I could feel him growing rigid under me. But at the moment, I could care less if he was comfortable or not.

Duncan planted his chin on my head, tossing an arm over my shoulder. "Well, seeing that I know you the best, I think I should be the first to take you to one." Duncan muttered, smiling. I could feel every movement his face made with his chin on my head.

I smiled back, because even though I was still thinking about Trent, this whole adventure Duncan had gotten me on did take my mind off things.

"Thanks, Duncan."

"Anytime, Sunshine…" He whispered, eyes still wide as the vampire guy hacked off a girl's head.

After the movie was over, I was a bit shaky, having never been to a cemetery at night before… I didn't say anything, because I knew Duncan would make fun of me, but I knew I didn't have to, because this punk saw right through me.

"Aw, little Gwendolyn are you scared? Check it out, your knees are buckling." Duncan sung, climbing onto his bike. I slapped him across the head lightly and followed his action, climbing on behind him.

"Shut up, I am not. I'm just scared of the rumors about the place…"

Our graveyard was one of the biggest around. It stretched out for acres and looked creepy enough in the morning. And usually, I liked creepy things, but the legend about Hook Hand Harry had frightened me since Duncan had told me when we were tweens.

The drive to the cemetery was nice, the wind hitting my face and Duncan's musky sent filling my nose as I dug my face into his shoulder. Duncan always smelled good.

I was about to doze off, when he stopped the bike and parked it. The gates were a bit far, but I didn't mind the walk, and neither did he. We walked along the sidewalk, the only source of light being the two lampposts that led to the main gates. Once we got there, I looked up, the big black gates shut tight with a lock.

"Guess we're goin' over, huh, Sunshine?"

Don't get me wrong, I was totally psyched, but I honestly didn't know what to think. There I was, standing in front of these creepy black gates, about to enter a pitch dark cemetery with my best friend… Tch, Harry was just a myth… and if he wasn't, well… I was with Duncan.

I had nothing to be afraid of.

Duncan began to climb, landing with a thud, his red converse standing out like a sore thumb in the darkness.

"Coming Sunshine?" He asked me. I nodded, grabbing onto one of the rusty bars of the gates and making my way up, dodging the spikes as I pulled my body up and over. I was about to jump, when Duncan's husky voice stopped me.

"I'll catch you."

I can't believe I believed him. I jumped down from the tall gate, hoping Duncan would catch me.  
Unfortunately, something was going on in Juvie's tiny little brain that distracted him the moment I decided to hop off, and I ended up not only falling, but bringing Duncan down with me.

"Ow! Could've warned me!" Duncan moaned, looking up at my face as I tried to lift myself off of his chest. I was probably restricting his breathing.

"Sorry, but I believe you said, "_I'll catch you_?" I mocked, impersonating his voice perfectly. It got a chuckle out of him.

"…Nah, my fault. I was looking up your skirt." Duncan admitted, grinning. I rolled my eyes, pulling myself up. He smirked, waiting for me to help him up, but I walked on. Duncan looked around, the cemetery appearing eerie from where we stood. "I know just where to go…" Duncan said, grabbing hold of my hand.

We walked along the path, the place getting darker and stretching out farther as we walked. It was like being in a horror movie… except, nothing was chasing us…

"Stay here, I'm gonna go get something." Duncan said, letting go of my hand. I lingered around as Duncan stepped off of the path and disappeared behind a tree. I saw his Mohawk from behind a tombstone, and then he was gone. I stood there, kinda paralyzed, because… I couldn't see my feet. I could barely see anything, if it weren't for the moon.

My eyes began to bug out, looking wherever. Every little noise creeped me out, and even though I knew I was tougher than this, I didn't like being here alone… The tree I was by was totally dead and its old branches moved with the wind that blew against my hair. It took some time, but I quickly got accustomed to the darkness.

If I thought about it, it wasn't so different from my room, except it was outdoors. It was cold, and dark, and amazingly quiet. Why I was frightened to come here alone, I had no idea.

Until someone grabbed hold of my shoulder.

I let out a scream that could wake the dead, and probably jumped ten feet, but I was swiftly halted when I heard Duncan practically dying of laughter. He had two of those religious candles that came in the long glasses, one in each hand.

My heart was beating faster than it ever had, and I wanted to yell at him, but Duncan's laugh was so contagious, I immediately caught it.

"Pfft! That was priceless! I wasn't even trying to scare you!" Duncan breathed, grabbing a candle and handing it to me. I punched his shoulder, still smiling as I took the candle. Once our laughter had passed, Duncan linked his pinky with mine and led me forward.

"Gwen, I have something to tell you…" His voice obviously joking, or completely sarcastic.

"What is it, Duncan?" I asked, my voice droning.

"I… am a vampire!" He screeched, opening his mouth to show me his canine teeth.

"Oh no! Please don't eat me!" I squealed, rushing away from my vampire friend as he chased me into a much more open area. The trees around here were a bit more alive, and the tombstones were the big, flat kind.

Duncan came to a stop, laughing and I walked back to him, his hand patting an inclined grave that said

**HERE LIES AGNES WILLIAMS**  
**R.I.P.**

"Sit down, Sweetheart." Duncan said, placing his and my candle on the base of the tomb near the ground. He sat down, making himself comfortable on the inclined surface of the grave. I sat next to him, leaning back to look up at the night's sky. Incredible how easily you could see the stars from here.

"This is amazing…" I mused, glancing up at Duncan who was still sitting up, looking at his feet or something.

"Look." He said, motioning his head towards some bushes a little far off. I wasn't looking, or paying any attention to Duncan… so I didn't notice when he got up and walked off.

It wasn't until I sat up that I saw him in the distance, walking towards me with something in his hands.

"What'cha got there?" I asked, looking at his hands. They were glowing.

"Stars." The punk grinned, my curiosity getting the best of me.

Duncan let me pry his hands apart, letting three little fireflies buzz out. He knew exactly what worked. It got me to smile bigger than I had the whole night, and by now, I wasn't thinking about Trent at all… which was perfect. Just what I'd needed.

"Y'know something, Sunshine?" Duncan muttered, brushing his hands clean on his pants.

"What?" I asked him, sitting upright, my arms wrapping around my knees.

"You look like a fucking sex goddess in those fishnets… And it's killing me." He flirted, wiggling his thick eyebrows at me. I stifled a laugh, letting my feet slide down the tomb so he'd stop staring at my panties. He caught my drift.

"And your panties! Y'know how much I love the color purple on you, right?" He mumbled, climbing onto the tomb to sit right beside me. He leaned back after I did, and we ended up looking at the stars…

For hours.

I don't remember when, but when Duncan began to sit up, I felt his hand pull away from mine, when I don't even remember how it got there in the first place. I blushed, but it was too dark for Duncan to notice, even in the candlelight.

I tore my glance away from the stars for a second to see Duncan smiling mischievously… and soon, I felt him maneuvering his way onto me. His knees brushed against the outside of my thighs, both ending up on either sides of me, same for his hands. He blocked my view of the sky, his smirk making me smile back.

"What are you doing now?" I muttered, my hands crossed above my head.

Duncan took a while to reply, my heart beating faster as the minutes passed. His eyes searched my face for answers I couldn't give him... but apparently, I gave him all to consent he needed when my eyes landed on his mouth.

"Kiss me."

* * *

_**REVIEW? **_


	2. Duncan

_You guyssss :I This was supposed to be a ONESHOT. Oh well._

_Not really a next chapter, more like Duncan's point of view._  
_No more chapters after this, sorry._

* * *

**Duncan**

I climb up Gwen's tree, getting into her house through her window, because her mother would probably kill me if I came around at this time of night. The branches are strong enough to sustain me for a bit until I get to her window, which she always leaves open for me. I smirk, hoisting myself up and into her room, mentioning Heather's terrible haircut, because I know Gwen hates her… then I notice that all her lights are off and that she's crying.

Fuck.

"Shit, babe, you okay?" I ask, my smile quickly being replaced with a worried grimace. I walk over to her bed, watching her pale face look up at me.

"…You were right," She cries, her eyes taking me in. Tch, did she really have to cry over this guy?

"If this is about that fag, I recommend you stop crying. He's not worth your tears." I know it's about him, but it never hurt to be sure.

"…I'll never get another boyfriend."

"I'm a boy… and your friend." I reminded her, smirking as I plopped down onto her big, purple bed.

"God, I feel so stupid. I knew he was lying… but, just the fact that he lied about it, just… UGH!"

"Okay, look. Quit yapping about it and move on." I mutter, roughly. I needed to do something. A depressed Sunshine was not a good thing. She sat up a bit, her pillows lumping against her back.

"Says the guy who stayed home for a week after Courtney broke it off for calling her 'babe'." She was mocking me. Fuck her, little minx.

"Shut the hell up, _Gwendolyn_! Courtney was… different." Courtney was my ex girlfriend. Gwen was against me getting with her right off the bat… which only caused me to believe Gwen was into me… which I still believe. So I went out with Courtney, to further prove my point that Gwen liked me. I was really into Courtney, but the bitch was super bossy, and all of my friends started calling me whipped, so we broke up… then got back together, then we broke up, and… well, Courtney finalized our break up, ending us for good.

"Yeah, if by different you mean she wore a chastity belt?" Her reply made me laugh, as I shifted my body so that my feet pushed against her footboard and my chin rested just above her stomach, looking up at her face, her boobs kinda getting in the way. I didn't complain. Her hands started teasing at my hair, which I would usually never allow, but it was Gwen, and she was in pain because of some stupid idiot… and I was her best friend, so I felt kinda obligated to let her do whatever to me.

That sounded kinda kinky, but I didn't mean it that way.

Suddenly our staring contsest was interrupted by Sunshine's mom, "Gwendolyn! Are you going to eat dinner?"

"Later mom!" She yelled back, her hand still toying with my hair.

"Wanna go see Bloodbath VI with me?" I asked, hoping to distract her tonight with a joy ride. It usually worked.

"Hell yeah. When?"

"…Later tonight…When we're not supposed to be out." I muttered, giving her a killer wink and a grin as I started sitting up. She smiled at me, but I could tell it was fake. I brushed it off, not wanting to argue with her as I climbed back out of her window.

"I'll call you. Now go eat, you look thinner than my dad's hair."

I heard her chuckle. It was faint, but I'd heard it.

…

G - _**I'm good. Come and get me?**_

D - **be there in 5 min.**

I sped down our neighborhood, having Gwen's house memorized in my head since I was twelve. I hope she wore something sexy, and knowing Gwen, she probably would.

I spotted her pulling open her window, grabbing onto her tree and making her way down, getting a perfect view of her ass and her purple undies. Once her boots hit the ground, I looked back up, checking her brother's window. He was staring down at us. I waved at him and he waved back. That had to be the coolest little brother I'd ever seen.

Gwen climbed on, still not smiling. I'd get her to smile by the end of the night.

I could have always gone for the average theater, but average wasn't gonna cut it tonight. So I went down to the old Drive-In Theater, where me and Geoff smoked for the first time. Good memories. I forgot to bring my wallet, so before pulling in and making a fool of myself, I continued driving and pulled into the park next to the theater. It was one of those natural parks, so there were a bunch of bushes everywhere, random cliffs and hills and no paths. It was late already, so I got my bike in easy, driving it past some bushes until we were on a hill that let out to the screen.

The bench was still there! Sweet! Me and Geoff had put it there last time me and the guys came over.

I parked my bike by the bushes and led Gwen to the bench, sitting down next to her.

"Is this where you take all your dates?" I heard her ask. I smiled.

"Only the freaky ones. After the movie, I usually take them down to the graveyard, convince them I'm a vampire and have dirty sex with them… then they disappear…" I was totally joking, because Gwen knew I didn't really date much. I was kinda picky when it came to girls. I watched the screen as the killer guy killed off some random naked chick. We'd missed half of the movie, no point in actually paying attention anymore.

She scoffed and I forgot to think before I spoke. "What? None of your boyfriends ever take you to a-" I stopped myself, coming to the realization that Gwen only had _one_ boyfriend and she'd broken up with him a few hours ago. Fuck, fuck, fuck… Um, distraction!

I pointed towards the screen, making her watch the killer turn into some vampire thing and suck the naked chick dry, then push her into a tank of wax. Weird ass movie. Not as good as I thought it would be.

Her head settled on my shoulder, catching me off guard. I got comfortable, tossing an arm over her shoulders as she answered my unfinished question.

"…No. Trent didn't know me _that_ well." Gwen droned, nuzzling my shoulder.

It kinda made me angry that she'd even think about going out with such a prep… I knew he'd fuck up.

I pulled her closer, putting my chin over her head. I had an idea.

"Well, seeing that I know you the best, I think I should be the first to take you to one." I muttered, grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks, Duncan." Gwen whispered, her voice sounding smaller than usual.

"Anytime, Sunshine…"

When the movie finally ended, I watched Gwen get up. She looked like she was about to shit bricks. Seriously? A Goth scared of a graveyard? _That_ was weird.

"Aw, little Gwendolyn are you scared? Check it out, your knees are buckling." I teased, climbing onto my bike. I felt her hand collide with the back of my head. I rubbed at it as she climbed on after me.

"Shut up, I am not. I'm just scared of the rumors about the place…" Then it hit me that she was talking about Hook Hand Harry. I cannot believe she remembered that! I told her when we were thirteen! I tried not to laugh, chuckling at the fact that she was still freaked by that old story.

I sped down the empty road, running a few red lights and feeling Gwen's pointy nose poke into my back, sniffing me. Weirdo.

I stopped about a block away from the gate, so we walked, which I didn't mind.

Once we got there, I looked up, the big black gates shut tight with a lock. No problem.

"Guess we're goin' over, huh, Sunshine?" I asked, grinning as I began to climb, lifting myself up and over the pointy gate, onto the floor of the graveyard. I looked at her through the gates, and she looked scared shitless. Was she gonna ditch me now?

"Coming Sunshine?" I asked. She nodded, her teal and black hair bobbing up and down as she hoisted herself up. Once she got to the top, I stopped her.

"I'll catch you." I said, quickly getting distracted by her cute little underwear and her super sexy fishnets. And suddenly, I was on the floor, Gwen's body restricting my breathing.

"OW!... Could've warned me!" I whined feeling Gwen lift herself up off of me.

"Sorry, but I believe you said, '_I'll catch you_?'" She was mimicking me perfectly, and I chuckled, letting her get off.

"…Nah, my fault. I was looking up your skirt." I said, truthful as always. My lazy grin made her roll her eyes and she walked off, not even offering me help getting up.

I pulled myself up off the ground, grabbing hold of her hand. Nothing new, she was as cold as ice. We walked along the path for a while, and I needed some time to figure out where we were in this darkness, so when we came across the big old rickety tree, I let go of her hand.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go get something." I muttered, walking off the path and down a bumpy hill. No longer being able to see Gwen, I continued, looking around until I saw light.

Someone had recently visited their loved one, left fresh flowers and candles. I thought about getting Gwen a flower, but that'd be totally mushy, and it'd give off the wrong message. I grabbed two of the tall glass candles with the pictures of Jesus on them, walking back towards Gwen. She was still lingering by the tree, so I juggled both Candles with one hand, using the other to tap at her shoulder.

I swear to God, I've never seen Gwen so scared in my life. She screamed, extremely loud, might I add, and jumped about a foot, before glaring at me. I couldn't stop laughing, practically tearing up at the thought of her face.

"Pfft! That was priceless! I wasn't even trying to scare you!" I yelped, noticing that she was now laughing too. Handing her a candle, Gwen punched me, snatching it away from my big hands. After our laughter died, I linked her pinky with mine and led her forward, our candles now lighting out way…

Now was a good time to fool around with Gwen.

"Gwen, I have something to tell you…" Sarcastic tone intact.

"What is it, Duncan?" Sunshine asked, I could practically hear her eyes rolling.

"I… am a vampire!" I screamed, opening my mouth to let out a menacing hiss.

"Oh no! Please don't eat me!" Gwen squeeked, running away from me. I chased her, until we were in a much more open area. I slowly stopped, watching her turn around in the moonlight. Gwen was pretty hot. I leaned in, next to Agnes's grave and patted it, motioning for her to sit on it.

"Sit down, Sweetheart."

She walked back to me, smirking lightly. I took her candle and put it down, watching her lean back to look at the sky. I sat next to her, still sitting up as I looked around. It was so very dark, except for that bush, by Miller's grave. "Look."

Gwen said something, but I didn't hear it. I was too busy walking away.

She didn't notice I was gone until she sat up, and by the time she sat up, I had already caught three little lightning bugs. They were Gwen's favorite bugs, so I knew they'd make her smile.

"What'cha got there?" She asked, looking at my glowing hands.

"Stars." I muttered, grinning. I let her pry my hands apart, letting the little bugs fly out of my hands, past her face. I caught her smile. It was a real, genuine smile. I'd done it.

Cuz, I'm Duncan, and I'm fucking amazing! I got her to smile.

"Y'know something, Sunshine?" I said, brushing my hands clean on my pants.

"What?" she muttered, sitting upright, arms wrapping around her knees.

"You look like a fucking sex goddess in those fishnets… And it's killing me." I flirted, doing that thing I do with my eyebrows. She tried not to laugh, but totally failed as she snorted lightly. Her legs slid down the grave, trying to be sneaky so I wouldn't look up her skirt, but I'd already seen her ass at least three times tonight.

"And your panties! Y'know how much I love the color purple on you, right?" I mumbled, climbing onto the tomb to sit next to her. We both leaned back and we ended up looking at the stars for what seemed like forever. I'd moved my hand down, to grab hers, but I don't think she noticed until I sat up and pulled away. That's when I caught her blush. I smiled, and she saw me.

My body pulled itself onto Gwen, hands and thighs on either side of her tiny frame. I blocked her view of the stars, which I knew would piss her off.

"What are you doing now?" Sunshine asked, her hands up as if she was surrendering.

I just wanted to know. If I looked at her face, she'd give me the answer I wanted. And she did.

One glance at my lips was all it took. So I said it.

"Kiss me."

She did.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please?**


End file.
